Smallville Luthor
by Gabriella Jane London
Summary: My take on what happened with Clark Luthor in Watchtower. What happened after Clark Luthor told Tess he would kill her? This is a one-shot, please give me feedback, any and all, both good and bad, are welcome! Thank you!


My take on what happened in Smallville's episode Luthor. It starts off how the scene starts and then continues on. One-shot where I imagined what happened after the scene stopped.

"He found us." Tess said, her voice almost sounding indifferent. She and Lois were both staring up at the glass ceiling as he came crashing down threw it.

He landed with a loud thud and there was so much force in his landing that they both lost their balance and fell to the floor. Both stared at him, Tess, in barely concealed horror, Lois in confusion and shock. He looked up at both of them before rising to his feet. His eyes barely even noticed Lois laying on the floor as they found and locked on Tess, who was only ten feet away from her.

"Get up Tess." His voice was almost a whisper and it sounded low and deadly. Tess tried to scramble to her feet slowly but Clark didn't seem to be in the mood to wait.

"GET UP!" he screamed louder and both women flinched back at his words.

"Clark… Clark if this is some kind of red kryptonite episode, we can work this out." Lois said as she got up and walked over to him. What he did next made her eyes go wide and she honestly had no time to react. One of his hands grasped around her throat and she suddenly found herself a good two feet off the floor. She grasped at his hand uselessly as she gasped for breath.

"Don't talk." He said, his voice dripping with distain. It was the same low, deadly voice he'd used on Tess and it scared her more than she would ever admit.

"Leaver her alone!" Tess yelled, still on the ground. There was a large piece of glass from the ceiling lodged in her leg and she couldn't stand because of it. Clark's eyes swept towards her and he promptly dropped Lois to the ground without a care. He started towards Tess slowly as he spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about Lane sis." He said, smirking at her arrogantly. Then he stopped walking as his eyes narrowed dangerously at her, anger clear on his face.

"It's remarkable what you can hear when you stop to listen."

"You can't stay here." Tess told him, shaking her head. This seemed to piss him off further and he started walking towards her again.

"I can do whatever I want." He said, broken shards of glass cracking beneath his feet.

"I'm not going back to Lionel's world, because that's exactly what it is,… Lionel's." Now he was only two feet away from her, staring down at her menacingly as he played with the ring on his hand. Tess gripped her leg but said nothing and Lois just stared on, confused and bewildered by what she was hearing and witnessing. Clark kneeled in front of Tess and took a deep breath.

"This world, will be mine." Tess's and Lois's eyes widened in horror. He was so cold, so disconnected, it was the first time that he truly seemed alien. He smirked before holding out his hand to Tess.

"Give me the box." He demanded quickly. His voice wasn't more than a whisper and Lois's barely could make out of the words. Tess's face hardened and she smirked as she countered him but he could see the fear clear in her eyes.

"And if I don't?" The Clark she knew couldn't threaten anyone because there was no follow through and she was about to find out that this Clark, could, and did, on a regular basis.

"I'll kill you." He told her, a menacing smile on his face that stopped the blood in her veins cold. He not only sounded like he would do it, but he sounded like he would enjoy it too. She grasped at anything she could, no matter how futile.

"I'm your sister." She said, her eyes widening and Clark stood straight again, his evil grin still in place as he stared down at her.

"And? Lex was my brother and I had no problem killing him." he said it so casually and she remembered what he said back in the office, about how he disliked the feeling of not having blood on his hands before lunch.

"You kissed me, in the office… I'm like your girlfriend in your world or something." She said shocked at how quickly he seemed to dismiss her. She was now completely grasping, but there was nothing else for her to do. She remembered the way he looked at her after he kissed her though and she hoped. He'd seemed, maybe not sincere, but it was obvious that he cared about her, at least a little and she clung to that hope with everything she had, hoping it would soften him up enough for Lois to grab some kryptonite, or something. Instead, to her horror, he just chuckled lightly.

"Girlfriend?" he asked and it sounded like he was mocking her for her stupidity.

"No." he said it slowly and then he turned and started walking towards away from her, glancing around the room.

"I mean sure, you're a pretty decent lay little sister but you definitely weren't the only woman I took to my bed." He said as he turned back towards an ashen faced Lois and a horror stricken Tess. He placed his hands in his pockets and glanced lightly at Lois. Noticing the grief in her eyes his eyes narrowed in confusion and annoyance. Lois Lane was a nuisance and she annoyed him endlessly; all of her questions made him contemplate killing her and if it weren't for his fathers strict orders not to, she'd already would have met an early end in his world.

"And just who are you to me in this world?" he asked her and her body tensed and she told the truth before her mind could tell her that it might be a bad idea.

"I'm your girlfriend." Her voice was just more than a whisper. She didn't know what she was expecting from him, surprise maybe, it was obvious that in his world they were not together, maybe they never had been but what she saw in his eyes was almost more than she could take. Revulsion. Any trace of amusement on his face was wiped clear off when he hear her reply and it was replaced with disgust for a few seconds. Then a small smirk formed at the edge of his lips.

"And you love me?" he asked and his voice seemed almost innocent. She didn't even need to answer, her response was written all over her face and his smile broadened.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun killing you." He voiced and his smile spread. Fear rippled through the air and Lois tried hard to keep the tears that had been welling up in her eyes from falling.

Tess whipped into action the best she could. She'd seen a lead box, only a few feet away from her but with Clark's eyes on her she couldn't make a move for it. She knew it had Kryptonite and hearing that Clark was going to kill Lois made her leap at her opportunity. She grabbed the box, opened it and threw the green rock in Clark's direction.

He was so focused on Lois, and imagining what he was going to do to her that he didn't register Tess's movement at first. Then he felt Kryptonite, but it was too late. She'd thrown it over to him and he had to stumble back to get away from it. He fell back onto the stairs as Lois grabbed the lone piece of meteor rock and rushed towards Clark. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side, a burning sensation and she realized Clark's eyes were glowing. But she pressed on and she held it closer to him, successfully zapping his power.

Or so she thought. He had to give her some credit, she was strong, strong enough to withstand some heat vision, granted, not much, but still, she pressed on through the pain. So he turned off the heat and pretended to go weak when she walked closer.

It seemed like she thought that by just being near the rock, it would handicap him, apparently the Clark of this world had a very low tolerance of the meteor rock. He however, had been raised by Lionel Luther, and he'd been subjected to a large amount of kryptonite. Lionel believed that he should build up a tolerance and overcome his weakness.

The doors to watchtower opened and Oliver Queen walked in. Tess yelled frantically at a confused Green Arrow.

"Oliver, that's not Clark!" she was standing now and had grabbed a crossbow and was in the process of pulling out more kryptonite.

Lois turned to glance at Oliver and it was all the distraction Clark needed. He roughly hit Lois, sending her flying against the back wall and into a bookshelf and he smiled when he heard a bone in her arm crack painfully upon impact.

From there, everything happened so quickly; he barely had time to react. For a nicer, more peaceful Metropolis and with them all being his supposed friends they sure had a lot of weapons made of the only material on earth that could kill him.

The building they were in was now almost destroyed, he'd tossed Oliver across the room and tried to go at Lois again but a kryptonite arrow shot from Tess's compound bow stopped him. She'd aimed wide, it hadn't hit him, it' had only grazed him, but it was enough to stun him and make him fall to his knees. He was about to stand when Suddenly, he had not one, not two, but three compound bows with kryptonite arrows pointed at his chest and he gritted his teeth angrily.

Then he felt a pulling and a tearing and saw a bright light. Then he felt the pain of kryptonite, a concentrated dose of kryptonite and when the light faded he looked around him in shock. The building he had just very nearly destroyed was all put back together again and Oliver Queen was standing over him, smirking.

It only took him a second to realize what had happened. He was back. Damn.


End file.
